


just because I can't speak... (doesn't mean I have nothing to say)

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Sterek, Jason Arewell, M/M, Mute Stiles, No Hale Fire, No Kate, Stiles and Derek are probably the only teen wolf characters, grr...., stupid people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was born mute and hes fine with it, he really is.<br/>Even though sometimes he wishes he could just open his mouth and tell people how he feels, yell at them to go away, do any of the countless things so many people take for granted....</p><p>He's really (not) fine with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (no) wishes

Stiles Stilinski was born mute and hes fine with it, he really is.  
Even though sometimes he wishes he could just open his mouth and tell people how he feels, yell at them to go away, do any of the countless things so many people take for granted....

He's really (not) fine with it.

But at least he knows how to live with it.

That is until douchwads like Jason Arewell decide that just because he's mute he can't make choices for himself.

"C'mon, I can show you what sex is like, I mean, it's not like anyone would be willing to have sex with a freak like you, think of it as a favour, I'm sure you can make it up to me later...." Jason smirked and wiggled his eyebrows just as a giant fist slammed into his face.

Stiles jumped back and looked at the man who had just attacked the other teen, he had black hair, black stubble, some of the most judgmental eyebrows Stiles had ever seen and...wow...he was really hot....

"Ever talk to him like that again and I'll make sure that next time you won't be able to say anything when you leave." The man growled out, legit growled, it almost made Stiles not notice the threat of not being able to speak.

Stiles knew the man probably wasn't serious, but still...to never be able to speak was NOT something Stiles would wish on anyone, not Jason Arewell, Jackson Whittenmore, or anyone else.

The man turned and regarded Stiles. "Cmon, kid." He said before walking out of the jungle.

Stiles stared after him, his mouth agape before he scrambled out after him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation....

Derek had been having a fairly ok night...until he walked into the popular club called the jungle and saw a teen badmouthing a frail looking boy.  
Five minutes later he'd punched the kid in the face, made a threat and walked out with the other boy on his heels.  
As soon as he got out he whipped around and glared at the boy. "What do you want?" He growled out, frowning when the boy stayed silent, maybe he was afraid of him...?   
"I'm not going to hurt you unless you act like the peice of shit in there. What do you want?" The boy still didn't respond and his patience was wearing thin.   
"Listen up kid, either open your mouth and say whatever you followed me out here for or go back inside."   
Suddenly the boy burst into a flurry of movements making strange shapes with his hands.  
Then Derek got it.  
"Your deaf. Sorry kid, I don't know signs. "   
The boy shook his head and stopped his flailing hands before his face brightened and he brought a face to his neck and then his mouth, miming a speaking motion before shaking his head.  
"Your...whatever that is? With the not talking?" Derek raised an eyebrow and the kid nodded.  
"Ok then, my names Derek, no, I don't want a blow job or a fuck as gratitude, I'm new in town I don't think that's the best way to meet people.." he snorted and made an almost smile.  
The boy made a face before pulling a peice of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Derek.  
Derek rolled his eyes. "And I don't need money..." he opened it and blinked when he saw instead it was a note.  
'Hello, my name is Stiles Stillinski, nice to meet you'.

The paper was crumpled and slightly dirty, hinting that it was used quite often.

"What kind of a name is Stiles?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow at the boy, who shot him a proud look which seemed to say 'my kind of a name'.   
Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, handing the paper back to the boy.  
"Nice meeting you, ....Stiles" he turned away and got into his car, driving off.


	3. Shut up (When I'm talking to you)

After spending two days looking for a job Derek finally found one.  
Deputy Hale, Beacon Hills police department.  
Working along Sheriff (John) Stillinski.  
When he had first walked into the office he had seen pictures of a young boy whom looked slightly familiar, John and a woman with black hair.

Claudia Stillinski, Johns wife, she had died from frontal temporal dementia when her son was a kid, Derek hadn't learned the sons name and John claimed that his birth name was unpronouncable. Nearly a week after he had gotten the job he and the sheriff were talking when suddenly a whirl wind of pale flesh and plaid was dropping a salad in front of the sheriff. Derek looked up quickly and saw uh...Sam? Silas? Uh...he knew it started with an S... The boy looked at him, recognition clear on his face as he waved a hand happily. "Hale, this is my son, Stiles" the sheriff said. Stiles, right... "Hello again, Stiles." Derek said with a nod. "You know each other?" The Sheriff asked with a raised eyebrow. "Barely, we met on my first day in Beacon Hills." "Oh god...what did Stiles do?" The sheriff dropped his head into a hand and sighed. "Sir?" Derek asked hesitantly. "What did my delinquent of a kid do?" "Um...nothing at all..." "Really?" The sheriff seemed shocked, Derek himself was shocked that Stiles could even be perceived as trouble. He was in for quite a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this don't worry, I plan on finishing


End file.
